Attack on School
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Rumours were going around the school of a 'bondage boy' joining school. How ridiculous. Chris would never listen to that nonsense. (Literally just a crack fic I was bribed to write. High school AU, because when is it NOT with me?)


_I CAN EXPLAIN. This was based off of one of my latest dreams, a__nd then my friend bribed me with V/Droite fanart to write this as a fic. I have never seen SNK. I'm so sorry._

* * *

A few whispers had made it around the school; some kid wearing weird clothes had been seen wandering around. No one had any idea who he was, but his clothes appeared to be a uniform of some sort. Everyone simply assumed he was visiting from another school, and paid him no mind.

Chris heard the rumours, and had shrugged them off. It really had nothing to do with him. Besides, listening to rumours was silly. Through the crowd of students walking in the hallways to get to their next lesson, he swore he caught a glimpse of something that simply did not fit within the crowd. But when he looked back, whatever it was couldn't be seen any more.

Honestly, though, Chris was sick and tired of the entire school talking about a 'mystery boy in a strange outfit'. One girl had even described it as something close to bondage attire, which made the young man roll his eyes. Now that was ridiculous. No decent school would have allowed anyone to wear 'bondage shit' in the school. The school was already strict enough with its uniform; something like that would never pass. Rumours were the bane of any school life.

He took his place beside Kaito at the front of the classroom, before pulling out his things. They said nothing for a few moments, waiting until Chris had unpacked his things. After all, Chris was never a pleasant person after being interrupted.

"Did you hear the rumours?" Kaito asked. His expression didn't change from the usual, 'slightly annoyed but otherwise neutral'. It was difficult to tell what the shorter male thought of the rumours. But even if he did know, he would still give his honest opinion.  
"Of course," Chris replied with a tiny, exasperated sigh. He knew this topic was going to be brought up sooner or later, but honestly, he would have preferred later. "It's ridiculous. The school wouldn't let someone dressed like that through the gates, let alone wander the halls." Kaito nodded and said nothing else.

The topic was dropped soon after. Good, at least Kaito knew when to shut up. Unlike the rest of the class. None of them would shut up, even after the lesson had started. Though on the outside, Chris looked calm and collected, on the inside, he wanted to slam his hands on the table and shout "be quiet!". But he would never do something like that. He wasn't his brother, after all.

Finally, the topic of the mysterious 'bondage boy' - no, Chris didn't give him that nickname, he had heard it from another boy at the back of the room who was speaking far too loud - had started to die down. The class went back to discussing their personal lives with their friends. Again, they were speaking loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. It wasn't as if others were paying attention, though. Well, at least things were normal again. As normal as they could be, he guessed.

The door opened with a loud creak. The entire class was silent, turning their attention to whoever was at the door. It was like they were a bunch of puppies, really. Chris glanced up at the door before looking back at his work. It wasn't anyone interesting; it was just a boy out of uniform.

_Wait._

Chris put his pen down and looked back up. This wasn't possible.

"Kaito, do you know him?" Chris whispered. Kaito shook his head.

The rumours made his outfit - which did, more or less, look like a uniform, but not a school one - seem a lot worse than it really was. His outfit had far too many belts and straps. Honestly, he looked like he had just walked out of a Final Fantasy game! Over his clothes he wore some sort of weird green cloak, which completely clashed with the brown jacket, even though it was barely visible under that ugly green thing. And why in the world was he wearing a bandanna over his face?

Chris stared at this young man, who glared right back at him. He could tell this person would be a joy to be around. He looked away from Chris and back to the teacher and introduced himself as 'Levi' and explained the reason for his tardiness - something to do with the principal - in a slightly heavy accent, once Chris couldn't exactly pinpoint. The teacher accepted this and allowed the boy to sit down. And of course, the only free seat was the one on the other side of Chris. Wonderful. He went back to his work, trying to ignore the new kid.

"This place is disgustingly dirty," he heard Levi mutter. Even better: a snob.  
"Is that so?" Chris asked. His tone was laced with a hint of anger, one he tried to hide but simply could not. "I know what would help; perhaps you should clean your attitude."

Although he didn't look up from his work, he could feel that soul-piercing stare from Levi. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't seen that glare before. But from the other side, Kaito stared at him with his mouth slightly opened and his eyebrows furrowed. His rudeness was out of character for him, but if there was one thing Chris wouldn't tolerate, it would be a lack of respect.

"What in the world are you wearing? You look like you just walked out of an anime convention," Chris commented. He didn't even bother looking back at the other.

Kaito could tell that, as long as that Levi guy was going to sit next to Chris, then the rest of the school year was going to be hell.


End file.
